23 sierpnia 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 "Inspektor Skrzelak" - "Sobowtór" - serial anim. prod. USA 8.30 Kawa czy herbata? (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Dla dzieci - "Tik-Tak" oraz filmy na dzień dobry 10.00 "Życie" (47) - serial prod. japońskiej 10.45 "Portret europejski - Rudolf IV" 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Starting Business English (40) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 11.30 Lato z Magazynem Notowań - "Lato z wędką" (3) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Sonda - "Dach nad głową" 12.45 Gwiezdne podróże profesora Marka Demiańskiego - "Spadające gwiazdy" 13.00 Kamienie z tej i nie z tej ziemi 13.10 Kuchnia - "Wybuch w garnku" 13.25 Nasz Bałtyk - "Bałtyckie wyprawy" 13.40 Wakacje ze szkicownikiem - "Żagle ze szkicownikiem" 13.55 Program dnia 14.00 Kino letnie: "Kasia i duchy" - film fab prod czeskiej (1992 r , 85 min) 15.25 Automania - magazyn 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: film z serii "Lassie" 16.25 Wkoło natury - teleturniej 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Party-Tura - teleturniej 18.05 "Inspektor Skrzelak" - "Sobowtór" - serial anim. prod. USA 18.30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - "Sojusznicy" (3) - z teletekstem dla niesłyszących 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Pszczółka Maja" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Tatko" - film fab prod. USA (1987 r.,. 93 min) 21.45 Sejmograf 21.55 Tylko w Jedynce 22.30 Country Ameryka - Karaoke, czyli śpiewać każdy może 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 "Dziękujemy wam,Polacy" (1) - "Od września do Normandu" - film dok. Wincentego Ronisza 24.00 Studio Gamma - "Czarny humor" oraz "Przeminęło z wiadrem" - recital Bogdana Łazuki 0.45 Siódemka w Jedynce - "Kobiety u władzy" (2) - "Bunt lalek" - film prod. europejskiej 1.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 "Przygody Blacky'ego" (21) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 Na sportowo - odlotowo 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie, ok 13.00 Panorama) 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Broń XX wieku (17) - "Kierowana bomba" - film dok. prod. USA 15.35 "Przygody Blacky'ego" (21) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej 15.55 "Odlot" (2) - "Hanka" - serial TP 16.50 Studio Sport - MŚ w kolarstwie - Włochy '94 17.00 PKF 17.10 Wakacyjne dumania - program red. katolickiej 17.30 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (117) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Program lokalny 18.30 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 Sylwetki - Tęsknota - progr. red. katolickiej 20.00 Pytania o Polskę - Czy warto byc Polakiem? 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Studio Sport 21.40 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 22.00 Rewelacja miesiąca "Grek Zorba" - balet do muzyki Miklsa Theodorakisa w rzymskim teatrze w Weronie 24.00 Panorama 0.05 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej "Samowolka" - film fab prod. polskiej (1993 r, 61 min) 1.05 Clipol 1.35 Jutro w programie 1.40 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07:30 TV Polonia 09:45 Bajka dla dzieci 10:00 W labiryncie - serial 10:30 Wieczów z Telewizją Ka- towice (powt) 11:30 Rosja dzisiaj - reportaż 12:00 Aktualności 12:05 Miętowy koktail - film fab prod francuskiej 13:45 Klawisz - powt 14:05 Socjolog radzi 14:15 Kalejdoskop sportowy 14:30 Dwa i cztery kółka 14:45 Promocje 15:00 Kleks, czyli kolorowe po- dwórko 15:30 Miss lata - wybory w Ustroniu 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Powitanie i program dnia 16:15 Bajka dla dzieci 16:45 Dziś w Tele Trójce 17:00 MTV 17:15 świat przyrody - serial 18:05 Aktualności 18:30 W zgodzie z tradycją - re- portaż 18:50 Marzenie Ikara - program publicystyczny 19:00 Wieczór z Telewizją Ka- towice 20:00 Ernest Hemingway - se- rial prod ang 21:00 śladem listów mag 21:45 MTV 22:00 Aktualności 22:10 W labiryncie - serial 22:40 święty przeklęty - Anto- ine Artaud 23:00 Mojo working 23:30 Rozmowy klubowe 00:00 TV Polonia PolSat 16:00 Talk show 16:20 Super- modelka - serial 17:00 Poszu- kiwany żywy lub martwy 17:30 Detektyw D.A. - serial USA 18:30 Magazyn sportowy 19:00 Informacje 19:20 Temat dnia 19:30 He-Man 20:00 żużel 20:58 Informacje 21:00 Umrzeć przed świtem - film prod ame- rykańskiej 22:50 Biznes info- rmacje 23:10 Detektyw D.A. TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie - program dnia 7.40 Toccata - film pol. 8.50 Prosto z Belwederu 9.00 Katalog zabytków 9.10 Robinsonowie 9.30 Wakacyjna przygoda: Przygrywka - serial TVP 10.00-12.00 Jest lato - blok programowy, a w nim 10.15 Terrarium - film pol. 11.15 Panie na planie 11.55 Jest lato... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ród Gąsieniców - serial TVP 13.30 Historia - Współczesność 14.00 Z notatnika - cykl reporterski 14.30 Lato w filharmonii 15.35 Koncert życzeń 15.55 Powitanie - program dnia 16.00 Euroturystyka 16.15 Perły śląskiej architektury 16.30 Wakacyjna przygoda: Przygrywka - serial TVP dla młodych widzów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15-19.15 Jest lato - blok programowy, a w nim 17.30 Alternatywy 4 - serial TVP 18.30 Gra - teleturniej 18.50 Jest lato... 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Prosto z Belwederu 20.10 Publicystyka kulturalna 20.30 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 1994: Ekspres reporterów 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.40 Białe tango - serial TVP 22.35 Program na środę 23.00 Teatr w kadrze 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na środę 0.10 Domy z deszczu - film pol. 1.10 Program na środę 1.15 Zakończenie programu RTL 5:30 Dzień dobry Niemcy 9:05 Na hasło "Ratunek" - serial 10:00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 10:30 Dzień po dniu - serial 11:00 Der Preis is heiß - teleturniej 11:30 Famillienduell - teleturniej ro- dzinny 12:00 Punkt 12 12:30 Springfield story - serial 13:00 Santa Barbara 13:30 Dziwne hobby 15:00 Ilona Christen 16:00 Hans Meiser - Seks w pracy 17:00 Kto jest szefem? 17:30 Ożeniony z dziećmi 18:00 Bogaci i piękni 18:30 W telegraficznym skrócie 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv 19:40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20:15 Columbo - serial 22:10 Quincy - serial 23:10 Wieczorny show 0:00 Magazyn aktualności 0:30 Ożeniony z dziećmi - serial 1:00 Tracey Ull- man show 1:30 Kto jest szefem? 2:00 Explosiv 2:30 Magazyn aktualności 3:00 Hans Meiser - powt 4:00 Ilona Christen talk show - powt 5:00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy Eurosport 8:30 Gimnastyka 9:00 Ko- larstwo górskie 9:30 Kolarstwo szosowe: Mś we Włoszech - wyścig kobiet 12:00 Eurogole 13:00 Mś w kolarstwie - wyścig indywidualny mężczyzn 17:30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Tenis: Aktualności 21:00 Lekkoatletyka 22:00 Boks 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchary 1:00 Wiadomości spo- rtowe DSF 6:00 Wiadomości 7:00 Trenuj z DSF 7:30 Wiadomości 9:00 Trenuj z DSF 9:30 Sport na świe- cie 11:30 Gillette World Sport 12:00 Powerplay 13:30 Futbol amerykański 15:30 Sporty wodne 16:00 II liga niemiecka 17:00 Wyścigi ciężarówek 18:00 Po- werplay 18:30 Magic Sports 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 Sport na świecie 22:45 Wrestling 23:15 Magazyn sportów motorowych 0:15 Wrestling MTV 6:00 Awake on the Wildside 9:00 VJ Ingo 12:00 The Soul of MTV 13:00 Greatest Hits 14:00 VJ Simone 16:30 CocaCola Re- port 16:45 MTV At The Movies 17:00 News at night 17:15 3 from one 17:30 Dial 18:00 Music Non Stop 19:30 MTV Sports 20:00 MTV Greatest Hits 21:00 MTV's Most Wanted 22:30 Beavis i Butthead 23:00 CocaCola Report 23:15 At The Movies 23:30 News at night 23:45 3 from one 0:00 MTV's Rock Block 2:00 VJ Ma- rijine 3:00 Videoclips Sat 1 5:30 Dzisiaj w Niemczech 7:45 Sport 8:00 Dzień dobry z SAT.1 9:00 Superboy - powt 9:30 Love Boat (powt) 10:30 Sąsiedzi se- rial 11:00 Młody i niespokojny - serial USA 11:55 Zaryzykuj - powt 12:30 Pod słońcem Ka- lifornii - serial USA 13:30 Love Boat - serial USA 14:30 Super- boy 15:05 Bonanza - serial USA 16:00 Star Trek 17:00 Zaryzykuj 18:00 Idź na całość - teleturniej 19:00 Wiadomości 19:19 ran sport 19:30 Koło fortuny 20:15 Górski doktor - serial niem 21:15 Mroki sprawiedliwości - serial USA 22:15 ran - piłka nożna 23:10 Spiegel TV 23:45 Mamuśka furiat i szybkościowiec - film ang 1:35 Star Trek (powt) 2:20 Mann-o-mann powt 3:10 Bonanza 4:00 Sąsiedzi 4:35 Wu- jek doktor Pro 7 5:45 Cudowna Jeannie 6:10 Trick 7 (powt) 7:25 Waltonowie 8:25 Domek na prerii - serial 9:25 Poszukiwacze - powt 11:35 Bill Cosby show 12:05 Scarecrow i pani King - serial USA 14:00 Arabela Kiesbauer 15:00 Dynastia 15:55 Domek na prerii - serial USA 16:50 Trick 7 - seriale animowane 18:30 Dzieciaki, kło- poty i my - serial USA 19:00 Inny świat - serial USA 19:30 Bill Cosby show 20:00 Wia- domości 20:15 Cadence - film USA 22:00 Reporterzy - ma- gazyn 22:55 Palm Beach Duo - serial USA 23:50 Wiadomości 0:00 Nocny sokół - serial 1:00 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - powt 1:30 Inny świat - powt 1:55 Wiadomosci 3:00 Arabela Kie- sbauer (powt) 3:55 Wiadomości 4:05 Niewiarygodne przygody rycerza Bracaleone Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1994 roku